The Koopa Games
by writes4u
Summary: Bowser makes 25 different Mario characters forced in a hunger game styled fight to the death. Join Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Toad, Toadette, Wario, Waluigi, Yoshi, Birdo, Rosalina, King Boo, Wart, Petey Piranha, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Tiny Kong, Fawful, Midbus, Mona, Captain Syrup, Pauline, Shy Guy, Dry Bones and Koopa as 25 go in and 1 comes out.


Bowser's POV

I looked as the tributes. They were Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Toad, Toadette, Wario, Waluigi, Yoshi, Birdo, Rosalina, King Boo, Wart, Petey Piranha, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Tiny Kong, Fawful, Midbus, Mona, Captain Syrup, Pauline, Shy Guy, Dry Bones and Koopa.

* * *

Mario's POV

I looked around. I didn't want to murder half of these people. I looked over at the others. I shook my head. If I got out of here, I would throw that overgrown koopa into a lava pit then shoot a ten Bullet Bills at him.

* * *

Midbus's POV

I looked over at the skeleton turtle. He looked at everybody before smirking. HE then took a step off of his platform. An explosion went off.

**BOOM!**

* * *

Pauline's POV

Does this mean that the skeleton man is dead? I hope that I get off of this

* * *

Toadette's POV

I can't believe that they set explosives under our feet. I started to hear the countdown. 60…

* * *

Daisy's POV

I looked infront of me, I saw a backpack and a sword. I knew that I was going to grab them and run. 57…

* * *

Koopa's POV

I saw a bottle of water, a dagger and a first aid kit. I wanted to grab that and run. I wanted to live to see Paratroopa. 54…

* * *

King Boo's POV

Why am I even in here? I'm a ghost! I can just get out of here. I notice a nearby mace and I knew what I had to do. 51…

* * *

Ting Kong's POV

I don't want to be here. I just want to live and get out of here. I looked over at my sister. Our plan was to grab as much as we can and meet up with DK and Diddy. 48…

* * *

Captain Syrup's POV

Why am I here? I have never been in a Mario game! I saw the closest thing to me was probably an axe and a backpack. 45…

* * *

Birdo's POV

What did I ever do to deserve this? I know one thing, I'm going to grab the closest things, which were a shield and some bread as soon as this thing starts. 42…

* * *

Shy Guy's POV

I know that I have to do. I looked at the closest thing which was a knife. I was going to have to do something that I'll regret when I get out of here. 39…

* * *

Waluigi's POV

These losers think that there are the ones that will make it out of here. Well, their wrong. I'm going to grab the stuff I can and murder anybody who comes near me. 36…

* * *

Rosalina's POV

Why does Bowser want to do this? Why can't he just try the old fashion way of taking over the kingdom? I look around and see a staff of some sort along with a book which I think is magic related. 33…

* * *

Mona's POV

All I did was deliver a pizza to one of his castles. Why did he put me in this stupid thing? I saw a bo staff. I guess I could use it in self-defense. 30…

* * *

Fawful's POV

I am having chortles. These people who are in the arena along with those watching will have my fury! I see some sort of blaster gun next to a battery pack. Weird, but I'll take it. 27…

* * *

Dixie Kong's POV

I looked at my little sister. Her eyes were on a club. DK and Diddy were on the other side of the Cornucopia. I wanted to protect my sister, even if it meant risking my own. 24…

* * *

Diddy Kong's POV

I can't see Dixie or Tiny. I wanted to keep my girlfriend and her little sister safe. I looked over at DK. He was staring at backpack with a banana sticking out of it. 21…

* * *

DK's POV

I turn and look away from the banana backpack. I see Diddy staring at me nervously. I need to protect him along with the others. 18…

* * *

Wario's POV

I can imagine what happens after I win this game. I kill Bowser for putting me in her. And I'll be one o fthe main face of Smash Bros. What? Mario, Luigi, Peach, Yoshi, DK and Diddy would already be dead and when I kill Bowser, my series will be more important. 15…

* * *

Toad's POV

I don't think that I could be able to kill anybody here. I want Toadette to be safe, no matter what happens. I love her and I can't imagine my life without her. 12…

* * *

Yoshi's POV

These people are my friends or people I don't know. Why would I want to kill them? Unless they tried to kill one of my friends, that is. I plan to grabs as much as a I can with my tongue and run. 9…

* * *

Peach's POV

Why does Bowser want to do this? Does he hate us all so much? Why? I see the closest thing to me, which was a 1st aid kit and a bag of food. 6…

* * *

Luigi's POV

I'm really scared right now. I don't want to have to kill these people. The only people I don't like is Waluigi, King Boo, Midbus, Wart and Fawful. But I don't want them even dead! 3…

* * *

Peach's POV

I hear the horn go off. Daisy and I run quickly to grab our stuff. I feel due to an axe suddenly cut my leg. I turn around to see Captain Syrup running at me. "DANG IT! I MISSED!" She screamed.

I took the axe and threw it at Syrup, and it hits her in the arm. Daisy looked back and dropped the sword. She ran over to help me up. She helped me get away for the shouting for behind.

* * *

Waluigi's POV

I ran up to the first person I saw. I took a sword that Daisy dropped and pushed them over. Shy Guy looked up at me and screamed, "No, please have mercy!"

"Sorry, but I don't even like you." Waluigi said swinging the sword.

Shy Guy picked up Dry Bones' skull and used it as a shield. He then picked up another Bone and used it to knock the sword out of my hand.

* * *

Shy Guy's POV

I knocked out the sword from Waluigi. I could not believe it. I then took the bone and slammed into his skull.

**BOOM!**

I looked in digust as a backed away from Waluigi, who's head was oozing some sort of liquid.

* * *

DK's POV

I heard an explosion. I hope that it wasn't Dixie or Tiny. I ran over to Diddy who was fighting Fawful while Midbus was watching. Fawful was firing lasers at Diddy and Diddy continued to keep jumping out of the way. He could not do that for much longer, so I snuck behind Midnus and crushed him with my fists.

**BOOM!**

* * *

Diddy's POV

Fawful looked at me and DK. He pulled out a helicopter blade and almost got away until DK climbed to the top of the Cornucopia and slammed Fawful into the ground.

**BOOM!**

* * *

King Boo's POV

I snuck onto Captain Syrup. She has a cut leg and an axe in her hand. I raised my mace to finish her from behind but she turned somebody being able to cut me in half. I dropped my mace.

* * *

Captain Syrup's POV

**BOOM!**

I looked at the ghost who tried to kill me. Nobody could stop me, I was on a roll. I looked up and saw the mace King Boo held fell onto my good leg. I didn't have anything that could stop the blood from either of my legs. I felt the lack of blood

* * *

Luigi's POV

**BOOM!**

I looked outside of the Cornucopia. Everybody was gone except for Waluigi, King Boo, Captain Syrup, Midbus, Fawful and Dry were already six deaths. I picked up everything that I could hold and walked in a direction.

* * *

**Places**

**25th- Dry Bones. Death- Exploded on a land mine. Kills: 0**

**24rd- Waluigi. Death- Brain crushed by Dry Bones' bone used by Shy Guy. Kills: 0**

**23nd- Midbus. Crushed by DK's fists after attacking Diddy. Kills: 0**

**22st- Fawful. Died on impact when DK sent him slamming to the ground. Kills: 0**

**21th- King Boo. Sliced in half by Captain Syrup's axe. Kills: 0**

**20th- Captain Syrup. Lost too much blood after King Boo's mace hit her leg. Kills: 1 (King Boo)**

**Alive: Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Toad, Toadette, Wario, Yoshi, Birdo, Rosalina, DK, Diddy, Dixie, Tiny, King K Rool, Mona, Pauline, Petey Piranha, Wart and Koopa**


End file.
